1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to prostheses.
More particularly it concerns a prosthesis comprising covers and covers which can be used with lower limb prosthesis for everyday activities and water activities.
It also relates to a method of manufacturing such covers and/or prosthesis.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical walking leg prosthesis cannot be used in water since the component (feet, knees, adapters, foam covers) are not designed to be water resistant.
On the contrary the swim legs are disappointing for a user. They are sometimes functional, but have no cosmetic cover, and are often rudimentary both in terms of function and aesthetic.
The user is therefore not inclined to use them.
There is therefore an important need for a walking hybrid cover and/or prosthesis suitable for use in water for both above knee and below knee prosthetic device.